


Vystřízlivění

by KalamityJane



Series: Invisible [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Invisibility, M/M, Post-War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus se nedopatřením stal neviditelným. Za jeho problémy jako obvykle stojí Potter a napětí mezi oběma muži se vyostřuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vystřízlivění

Severus Snape nenáviděl Harryho Pottera tak moc, že už to víc možné nebylo. Byl jeho největší žijící Nemesis, provokoval ho každým svým slovem, pohybem, vyzývavým úsměvem i smíchem, po kterém měl Severus vždy chuť vrazit mu nůž do břicha. Líbat někoho je přímo ukázkový příklad nenávistných citů, předhodilo mu drze jeho podvědomí a ani se nezačervenalo. Zatnul zuby a nechal se znovu prostoupit všemi těmi doznívajícími pocity z nedávného setkání. Jenomže teď už se to nezdálo jako tak dobrý nápad. Sledoval Pottera, našel Pottera, ale rozhodně ne při něčem nekalém. Moment. Fyzický kontakt s učitelem by se dal považovat za něco nekalého, pokud by tím učitelem nebyl on sám.

V podstatě svedl svého studenta. Uvědomění ho praštilo přes obličej jako zápach z výluhu líních žáber. Zneužil své autority a k tomu ještě faktu, že byl nějakým záhadným způsobem neviditelný a svedl studenta. Žaludek se mu zhoupl. Udělal. Naprostou. Pitomost. U Merlina, jak mohl být tak hloupý! To, že Potter tvrdil, že nikomu nic neřekne, neznamená, že skutečně nic neřekne, a jak asi Minervě vysvětlí, proč to udělal? Severus se zamračil nad tím náhlým záchvěvem paniky. Potter přece neměl žádný důkaz, že by s ním skutečně byl jeho učitel lektvarů, nikdo by mu neuvěřil. Nicméně s odstupem těch několika hodin si uvědomoval, že se zachoval jako idiot.

Večer se mu ale jeho chování zdálo jako dobrý nápad – toužil Pottera pokořit, zničit a přivést k šílenství, vrátit mu něco z toho, čím si kvůli němu Severus roky procházel, ale Potter nereagoval tak, jak měl. Neutekl, nekřičel na něj, neproklel jej. On místo toho přivřel oči a vzdychal, jako by to snad bylo vrcholem slasti, nechat se osahávat od svého učitele!

Nebuď hlupák, Severusi! okřikl se procítěně. Potter si nejspíš představoval někoho ze svých vrstevníků a to, že byl Snape neviditelný a neslyšitelný mu hrálo do noty. Možná dokonce věřil, že je s ním někdo jiný.

Po dvou hodinách útrpných myšlenek a dalšího zkoumání toho zpropadeného vzorku bylo jasné, že se nehne, pokud nebude vědět alespoň přibližný postup, který tuhle katastrofu způsobil. A k tomu bezpodmínečně potřeboval Pottera. Narážel ovšem na další problém v podobě včerejšího večera, po němž rozhodně neměl v plánu s Potterem jakkoliv komunikovat.

Nakonec napsal dva dopisy, jeden odeslal ředitelce, aby ji stručně informoval o svém stavu a neschopnosti vyučovat, a v druhém Potterovi nakázal sepsat vše, na co si vzpomene. První odpověď přišla takřka obratem v podobě ředitelky samotné, která, když ho konečně našla, vyzkoušela několik kouzel, ale žádné zcela samozřejmě nezafungovalo. Snažila se s ním mluvit, takže většinu času zírala mimo nebo skrze něj a odpovídat psaním na pergamen nebo hůlkou do vzduchu ho rychle omrzelo, protože to bylo pomalé. Považoval to za ztrátu času, tak ji informoval, že už je řešení na stopě a potřebuje v klidu pracovat. Mnohem znepokojivější bylo, že od Pottera žádná odpověď nepřišla.

A to ani během celého dne. Severus ho vyhledal už v poledne a snažil se na sebe upozornit, jenomže Potter byl buď úplně tupý, nebo ho záměrně ignoroval, a Severus si nebyl jistý, která varianta je horší. Stát se něco podobného komukoliv z jeho kolegů, nejspíš by se umlátil smíchy a škodolibě by to vytahoval na každé poradě příštích dvacet let. Jenomže tohle zatraceně vůbec vtipné nebylo. Během oběda se odhodlal a poklepal Potterovi na rameno. A vyhrál – Potter se na něj otočil a našel jeho neviditelné oči s děsivou přesností, aby do nich vzápětí vyslal jeden vražedný pohled. Severus se zarazil a nevěřícně sledoval, jak se Potter vrátil ke svému jídlu. Severus byt tak šokovaný mladíkovou drzostí, že se nezmohl na další interakci.

Teď nervózně sledoval hodinu lektvarů, kterou učil jeden vysloužilý bystrozor – nyní učitel Obrany. Celou dobu stál vedle Potterovy lavice a občas do něj strčil, šlápl mu na nohu, nebo ho tahal za vlasy. Nutno říct, že mu velmi rychle docházela trpělivost a poslední kapkou bylo, když ten idiot chtěl do kotlíku nalít sekret plísňáčka ještě před vhozením kořene anděliky. Severus chňapl po jeho zápěstí a pevně mu ruku stáhl zpátky do bezpečné vzdálenosti od obsahu kotlíku. Potter na něj teď zíral trochu vyjeveně, pak ale jako by rezignoval a pokýval hlavou.

„Po hodině za vámi přijdu,“ procedil Harry tiše skrze zuby a dál se věnoval svému lektvaru, který pro jednou nedopadl tak katastroficky, jak mohl, protože ho Severus už nespustil z očí. Slovo dodržel, těžko říct, jestli proto, že skutečně chtěl, nebo proto, že se od něj Severus nehnul ani na krok.

„Proč sakra pronásledujete zrovna mě? Nemůžete mě jednou v životě nechat na pokoji, profesore?“ vyplivl titul jako nadávku a zlostně zahlížel na muže, který mu zase jednou ze života dělal peklo. Možná byl rád, že nemůže vidět profesorův výraz, a dovolil si tak víc, než by si dovolil za normálních okolností.

Severus by mu nejspíš i odpověděl, kdyby toho byl schopný. Místo toho mu do ruky nechal levitovat předem připravený lístek.

Harry si vzkaz přečetl a rozesmál se.

„Ne!“ vyplivl pak nenávistně.

Je to nutné, objevila se ve vzduchu slova.

„Najděte si jinou oběť svých šílených pokusů.“

Vím, jak vaše mysl funguje, vy zase víte, že ovládám nitrozpyt, snažil se Severus nastínit, že příliš možností už nemá. Musím vědět, co můj stav způsobilo. Jediný zkažený lektvar byl ten váš. Pokusil se v něm vzbudit vinu. To u Nebelvírů obvykle fungovalo.

„Fajn!“ vyštěkl Harry. „Nebudete slídit,“ varoval ještě svého profesora, „a vysvětlíte mi, co to mělo včera znamenat,“ dodal podmínku, přičemž jeho hlas zakolísal, jako by tušil, že přešlápl určitou hranici, zároveň se ale tvářil odhodlaně, dobře si vědomý pozice, ze které si mohl klást podmínky. Severus nijak viditelně nereagoval, rovnou k muži před sebou přistoupil a prsty se dotkl jeho spánků. Potter sebou cukl z nečekaného doteku, ale pak pochopil, že Severus nějaké spojení potřebuje, nejistý si možnostmi očního kontaktu.

Severus vstoupil do Potterovy mysli a přímočaře přivolal vzpomínku na vaření lektvaru. Sledoval jednotlivé kroky, nevěřícně kroutil hlavou, když viděl, čeho všeho je mladík schopný, a jak je nepozorný, ale ve výsledku nenašel nic, co by mělo způsobit takové škody. Nic, co by mohlo vyvolat jakoukoliv formu neviditelnosti. Vskutku záhada. Sotva vzpomínka skončila, byl z Potterovy hlavy nevybíravě vypuzen, a když se vzpamatoval, viděl jen, jak se za mladíkem zavřely dveře. Zvláštní.

Celý další týden se zabavil neustálou četbou starobylých svazků hledaje alespoň náznak o čemkoliv, co by jej mohlo z jeho stavu dostat. Nikde nic. Když vyškrtl neviditelné pláště, lektvary neviditelnosti a zastírací kouzla, nezbylo mu mnoho střípků, ze kterých by mohl poskládat obraz. Noci i nadále trávil sledováním Pottera, ale každou noc se opakovala stejná situace. Potter seděl v okně a zíral. Trpěl nezdravou nespavostí, kolem půlnoci se vytrácel ven a do věže se vracel kolem třetí ráno, občas se zastávkou v prefektské koupelně, aby jej o půl sedmé už Severus viděl u snídaně. Nevěděl, jestli o něm Potter v noci ví, ale přes den se mu zjevně snažil vyhýbat. Kdykoliv se Severus pokusil navázat s ním kontakt, utekl před ním do věže.

Po zmíněném týdnu začal Severus ztrácet trpělivost. Nebyl rozřešení záhady o nic blíž a být neviditelným už nebylo tak skvělé, jak se zprvu zdálo. Nepodařilo se mu Pottera nachytat při čemkoliv zvláštním a strhávat mu body za porušování večerky jej přestalo bavit už ve středu. Nemohl si s nikým promluvit, všichni jej ignorovali, když už narazil na potulující se dvojici, nemohl víc, než jim mlčky strhnout body. Děsit je způsobem, který by přiřkli školním duchům, bylo pod jeho úroveň. Brzy se začal nudit a byl nevrlý a popudlivý. Pro své emoce ale neměl žádný hromosvod, a tak se dusil vlastním hněvem.

A navíc na povrch jeho mysli znovu vypluly vzpomínky na noc v koupelně. Potter se dožadoval vysvětlení, ale nakonec jej ze své hlavy vyhodil a utekl a na žádných odpovědích netrval, což mu nebylo podobné. I nadále se v koupelně nezamykal, jako by Severusovi dával možnost se k němu znovu připojit. Severuse jeho chování mátlo, nerozuměl tomu pitomému Nebelvírovi ještě o něco víc, než kdy dřív. A to bylo na pováženou.

V neděli večer stál uprostřed místnosti, která v jeho soukromých komnatách nahrazovala obývací pokoj, pracovnu i kuchyň. Ruce měl zatnuté v pěsti a sledoval spoušť, kterou způsobila jeho svévolně uvolněná magie. Jeho magie byla posledním důkazem, že je ještě živou bytostí, že není jen prachsprostým duchem nebo třeba nemrtvým. Začalo to nevinně, když zdvihl ruce dlaněmi vzhůru a nechal se prostoupit opojným pocitem moci ve svých rukou. Konečky prstů jemně brněly, jak se magické proudy tetelily pod kůží. Po chvíli mu to přestalo stačit a potřeboval hmotnější důkaz. Magickým impulsem si stínově přivolal knihu. Spokojeně ji chytil a odložil na stůl. Přidal další dvě knihy a ještě další, až byla velká část jeho knihovny přestěhovaná na stole. Uvědomil si absurdnost svého jednání a povolil uzdu fantazii i magii, přičemž obě nechal živit svým potlačovaným hněvem a frustrací. Vybuchl a s ním i všechno kolem. Jako masivní expulso vrhnuté na celou místnost. Ruce svěsil podél těla a bradu na prsa.

Ze všeho nejvíc se cítil nepostrádaný.

„Profesore,“ ozvalo se tiše za Severusem. Ten sebou trhl a zůstal zírat do tváře Harryho Pottera, který ho z nějakého zvráceného způsobu zábavy Osudu dokázal rozpoznat, i když jej neviděl. Potter nebyl ve své kůži (oproti Severusovi ne tak doslovně), byl nervózní. Běžně by Severus takovou zjevnou slabost ihned využil, ale ten den byl prostě jen vyčerpaný.

„Co se tu stalo?“ poukázal Harry na zjevný nedostatek pořádku v profesorových pokojích, když se rozhlédl. Po předchozím výbuchu to byl nedostatek zcela pochopitelný. Odpověď nepřicházela, a tak se mladík ošil zjevným nepohodlím a opět přesně vyhledal Severusův pohled. „Musím vám něco říct. Mohl byste?“ poklepal si prstem na spánky a Severus váhal. Necítil se dostatečně při smyslech na cokoliv, co mu Potter mohl chtít říct, respektive ukázat. „Myslím, že je to důležité,“ dodal Harry odhodlaně. Severus k němu přistoupil, po cestě posbíral zbytky své příčetnosti, zkoncentroval se na míru nezbytnou pro mentální spojení a prsty se dotkl Potterových spánků.

Do mladíkovy mysli vklouzl bez sebemenších potíží a nesnažil se z Harryho vytáhnout nic konkrétního, čekal, co mu bude chtít ukázat on sám. Šedavé pustoprázdno se zachvělo a Severus se propadl do vzpomínky na den, kdy tohle všechno začalo.

Viděl sám sebe postávat u katedry a sledovat ty neschopné idioty při práci s lektvarem. Znovu se soustředil na Potterův lektvar, když mu ten, zhmotnělý ve své vlastní vzpomínce, řekl: „Nesoustřeďte se na lektvar, ale na mě.“ Severus ho poslechl a všechny své smysly upřel na vzpomínkového Pottera, který kromě nesoustředěné přípravy lektvaru zuřil. Rukojeť dýky držel se zarputilým vztekem, mračil se jako tisíc čertů a vzpomínkový Severus v tom okamžiku došel k Harrymu a posměšným pohledem přejel nejen lektvar, ale i studenta samotného. „Jako obvykle neschopný, že Pottere?“ utrousil jedovatě a v další vteřině se v Harryho očích nebezpečně zablesklo, vhodil do kotlíku přísady, které před okamžikem tak zuřivě drtil, a došlo k výbuchu, po kterém Severus náhle zmizel.

Vzpomínku opustili a Severus nebyl o moc moudřejší. Mohl se jen dohadovat, co přesně Potter považoval za důležité.

Nerozumím, vykouzlil ve vzduchu pobídku k osvětlení vzpomínky.

„Byl jsem vzteklý. Já… Měl jsem špatný den, což výjimečně nebyla vaše chyba, to přiznávám.“ Harry ignoroval ve vzduchu visící Nebuďte drzý! a pokračoval: „Nicméně vaše jedovatá poznámka byla poslední kapkou. V tom okamžiku jsem chtěl… Ne, to není přesné,“ mlaskl nespokojeně a okamžik hledal lépe vystihující slova. „V tom okamžiku jsem si bytostně přál, veškerou svou vůlí, abyste mi přestal otravovat život. Myslím, že nejpřesnější myšlenkou toho okamžiku bylo ‚Zmizte mi ze života‘,“ vydechl Harry ztěžka.

Severus zamrkal. To přece nemohlo… Nemohl jen tak myšlenkou… Neexistovala možnost, že… Rozesmál by se, vážně by se rozesmál nad Potterovou pošetilostí, kdyby nepocítil osten pochyby. Stál proti muži, o kterém si mohl myslet to nejhorší, ale pravdou zůstávalo, že dokázal porazit Pána zla, a nezpochybnitelně byl mocným čarodějem. Zíral před sebe. Hlavou neuspořádaně vířily myšlenky. Severus odmítal uvěřit, že jej Potter mohl proklít jen pouhou silou vůle. Na druhé straně, pokud by takovou možnost připustil, bylo řešení nasnadě.

Pokud je to pravda, stačí jen, abyste si přál, abych se znovu objevil, vyčaroval ve vzduchu.

„To je právě ten problém. Já to zkusil a zjevně to nefunguje,“ vydechl Harry zkroušeně a několik minut se jen měřili pohledy. První to nevydržel Severus a vyhodil Pottera ze svých komnat.

Vrhl se na prozkoumávání dalších knih na základě nových poznatků. Po pěti hodinách byla odpověď stále stejná. Když jej Potter silou vůle proklel, musí jej také silou vůle odeklít. Jednoduché jako facka. Okamžitě poslal Potterovi dopis, ve kterém si vyžádal jeho přítomnost, a zakázal sově odletět, dokud dopis nepředá do rukou přímo Potterovi. Mladík ale nepřicházel. Po půl hodině už Severus přecházel po pokoji značně nevrlý. Po hodině vyloženě vzteklý. Jak si dovoluje ignorovat jeho vzkaz?

Tušil, že Potter vážně nepřijde, a tak se před půlnocí vydal do pátého patra, kde podle předpokladů chlapce také našel. Potter seděl v okně, kousal si ret a vlasy měl rozdrbané neuvěřitelným způsobem, jak do nich co dvě minuty zajel prsty. Trvalo několik minut, než si Potter uvědomil Severusovu přítomnost, a když se tak stalo, seskočil z okna a dal se na útěk. Severus za ním nechápavě hleděl a začínal tušit, že mu něco uniká.

Na stejné místo se vrátil o den později, ale Potter nebyl v dohledu a neukázal se ani během dalších dvou hodin, které Severus strávil sezením na jeho místě. Další dva dny Severusovi trvalo, než si skutečně připustil, že se mu Harry Potter vyhýbá, a tak se vrátil k osvědčenému receptu z prvního dne. Začal Harryho otravovat při hodině. Ten to vydržel asi deset minut, pak se přihlásil a z hodiny se omluvil. Vyšel na chodbu a zuřivě rázoval dál od učebny.

„Tak co je?“ udeřil pak na Snapea, který jej následoval, potěšený, že dosáhl svého.

Musíš mi pomoct.

„Možná tě to překvapí, ale nemusím vůbec nic,“ odsekl Potter a nevesele se zasmál.

Nikdo jiný nemůže.

„Po všech těch letech… Já prostě nemám jediný důvod, proč bych se měl snažit ti pomoct.“ Severus na něj pár vteřin konsternovaně zíral, a měl-li být upřímný, do tohoto okamžiku jej ani nenapadlo, že by mu snad Potter mohl pomoc odmítnout. Byl to přece Harry Potter. Zlatý chlapec. Zachránce světa. A notoricky pomáhal všem kolem sebe.

Nerozumím.

„U Merlina, čemu nerozumíš? Myslel jsem své přání upřímně, zmizel jsi a nemám žádný důvod pomáhat ti zpět. Můj život je zase o něco jednodušší bez tvých jedovatých komentářů a znechucených pohledů.“

Nedám ti pokoj.

„Výhružky? Vážně, Snape?“ zašklebil se Potter a rozhodil rukama, jako by se královsky bavil nad Severusovou nedůvtipností. Pokud Severusovi něco unikalo, ani se Potterově reakci nedivil. Připadal si podivně mimo a skutečně neměl rád, když něčemu nerozuměl.

Tak co chceš?

„Chci vysvětlení.“

Severus čekal, ale Potter zřejmě řekl vše, co říct chtěl. Pár minut zíral do prázdna, kde tušil Severuse, pak s despektem zavrtěl hlavou, povzdechl si a vrátil se do třídy. Severus zůstal na místě až do zvonění a snažil se pochopit, co po něm Potter chce vysvětlit. Samozřejmě věděl, že se jeho žádost týká onoho večera v koupelně, ale to nebylo všechno. Potterův postoj, jednání, vyjadřování, to vše Severusovi napovídalo, že za jeho žádostí je víc. A jasně pochopil, že dokud tuhle hádanku nerozluští, Potter s ním čas ztrácet nebude.

* * * * *

Severus se s trhnutím probudil z noční můry. Zdálo se mu, že se stal neviditelným. Prudce oddechoval a snažil se uklidnit. Zvedl ruku, aby si ji pro ujištění prohlédl, ale ke svému šoku viděl jen zmačkané prostěradlo. Panika obemkla jeho mysl a Severus vyletěl z postele do koupelny. Zíral do zrcadla, které odráželo pouze kachličky na protější stěně. Ke klidu mu to nepřidalo. Jen silou pečlivě trénované vůle se uklidnil a dal prostor mozku, aby se předvedl a připomněl mu, jak se do téhle situace dostal.

„Potter, ovšem,“ vyplivl o pár vteřin později, když se mu začaly vracet vzpomínky. Vzhlédl do zrcadla připravený spatřit svou nepříjemnou tvář, ale zrcadlo si svůj mlčenlivý postoj nerozmyslelo a dál tvrdohlavě odráželo protější zeď. Severus do něj udeřil pěstí, aby mu ukázal, že skutečně existuje.

Severus se nudil. Nesnášel nicnedělání. Vyrazil do ředitelny, kde se sice Minerva pokusila o dialog, ale o její lítost Severus nestál, a tak se zase vymluvil na pokračující výzkum a odporoučel se pryč. Bloumal po chodbách, sledoval dvě hodiny Lektvarů, které učila Prýtová, a nevybíravým způsobem ji u toho kritizoval. Mohl si to dovolit. Bez reakce to ale nebylo to pravé ořechové.

Vyrazil hledat Pottera.

Pak si to rozmyslel a zamířil do sklepení.

Ale tam neměl co dělat.

A tak vyrazil hledat Pottera.

Našel ho ve Velké síni na obědě, a protože Potter výjimečně nebyl obklopený tou svou bandou, sedl si drze naproti němu a pozoroval ho u jídla. Potter o něm musel vědět, Severus si byl jistý, přesto jeho přítomnost okázale ignoroval. Severus se natáhl přes stůl ukazováčky a prostředníčky na obou rukách přitiskl na Potterovy spánky a zašeptal „Legillimens“. Potter útok nečekal a nedokázal mu zabránit a Severus se opět ocitl v té nicneříkající šedi. Když se nad tím zamyslel, musela to být Potterova představa nitrobrany.

„Vypadněte,“ zavrčela na něj mentální podoba Harryho nevraživě.

„Vyhýbáte se mi, nedáváte mi na vybranou,“ kontroval Severus a rozhlížel se ve snaze zachytit nějakou Potterovu myšlenku.

„Nenapadlo vás, že bych mohl mít důvod se vám vyhýbat?“ vysmál se mu Potter.

„Vaše důvody mě nezajímají. Buď mi pomůžete vrátit se zpátky, nebo-“

„Nebo co, Snape? Nemůžete nic. Nemáte ani důkaz, že vy jste vy.“

Severus se nenechal zastrašit, ačkoliv opět pocítil osten pochyb – Potter má pravdu, je bezmocný.

„Co to mělo v té koupelně znamenat?“ zatlačil na něj mladík.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíte,“ odsekl a ucítil tlak, kterým se ho Harry pokusil dostat ze své hlavy. Zapřel se proti tomu puzení, ale neuspěl.

Potter nakvašeně vstal od nedojedeného jídla a vypochodoval z Velké síně. Severus si poprvé připustil, že Potter vážně není ochotný mu pomoct, pokud za to nedostane něco na oplátku. Kdyby byl Potter Zmijozel, dávalo by jeho chování smysl, ale on byl Nebelvír a s Nebelvíry to Severus moc neuměl. Nechápal jeho pohnutky, nechápal, co by měl nabídnout. Zpětně procházel jejich vzájemné konfrontace a pak měl chuť praštit hlavou o stůl. Potter mu dával jasné indicie.

Chtěl vysvětlení, tak ho dostane.

Už pochopil, že když na Pottera čeká u „jeho“ okna, ten nikdy nepřijde, jako by věděl, že tam už Severus je. Proto počkal až po půlnoci a doufal, že bude dostatečně neviditelný i pro Pottera, aby dostal příležitost s ním promluvit.

Počkej, nechal ve vzduchu viset nápis, když se Harry s povzdechem zvedl z parapetu se zjevným úmyslem vyklidit pole. Váhavě se zastavil a vyčkával.

Vysvětlím ti to.

Harry kývl a nechal Severuse vstoupit do své mysli.

„Chtěl jsem tě ponížit, zahnat do kouta a ublížit ti. Chtěl jsem, abys s křikem utíkal, aby ti ze mě bylo zle, aby ses na mě už nikdy nepodíval.“

Prostorem proběhlo zemětřesení. Fyzické zemětřesení, sotva se udrželi na nohách. Severus poznal příčinu – byla to nějaká silná emoce, která otřásla Potterovým vědomím.

„To je všechno?“ zeptal se Potter dutě, když se jim šedá zem přestala chvět pod nohama.

„Cos čekal?“ vysmál se mu Severus krákavým smíchem.

Místo odpovědi jej Harry opět vyhodil ze své hlavy. Někdo by mu měl říct, že takové rázné přerušení mentálního spojení by je oba dva mohlo poškodit, napadlo Severuse, když zahnal třeštění hlavy.

Nakvašeně zakroutil hlavou a prsty se zažloutlými nehty si urovnal hábit.

Tak moment. Se zažloutlými nehty? zarazil se. Zvedl dlaně před obličej. Buď ho šálil zrak, nebo se opět dokázal vidět. Euforie mu zastřela jasný úsudek a jako ve snu zamířil k nejbližšímu zrcadlu. Viděl svůj odraz! Upřímně řečeno, nikdy v životě si neužíval pohled do zrcadla, nikdy neměl rád svou tvář, nerad se na sebe díval. Ale pokud je někdo skoro tři týdny neviditelný pro své okolí, ale i sám pro sebe, docela uvítá změnu, i když jediné, co spatří, je nepříjemný člověk s nepříjemným vzezřením a úšklebkem, který by nejednomu studentovi způsobil doživotní noční můry.

Zasmál se drsným smíchem, který ze všeho nejvíc připomínal skřípání brnění, které se při tom zvuku bezděčně otřáslo a rachotivě odpochodovalo do boční chodby. Hodlal si týdny absence na hodinách řádně vynahradit… Cestou do sklepení se v myšlenkách vrátil k rozhovoru s Potterem a dal si dvě a dvě dohromady. Neexistovala jiná možnost, než že jej Potter zbavil kletby, kterou na něj uvalil. A učinil tak zničehonic, což znamenalo, že už nějakou dobu musel vědět, jak na to, a přesto nechal Severuse trpět. To mu tolerovat nebude.

Potter bude litovat.


End file.
